


YOU'RE IT FOR ME

by incarus



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellamy Has Feelings, Bellarke AU Week, Bellarke Endgame, Bellarke Week, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Drunk Bellamy, Drunk Texting, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Happy Ending, Jealous Bellamy, Love, POV Bellamy, POV Clarke, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Possessive Behavior, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarus/pseuds/incarus
Summary: "Clarke, I'm sorry. I get it if you don't want to talk to me right now," He says sadly"Actual no, fuck you. Is it my fault I don't like Collin's?! And you're siding with him," He says ten times more aggressive than the previous voicemail.





	YOU'RE IT FOR ME

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: jealous boyfriend + drunk boyfriend = a loyal boyfriend
> 
> communication is key, with good communication all relationships are able to prosper! - nica

"Bellamy I have this dinner I have to go to, for my Mum. This coming Saturday actually," Clarke mentions while she washes the dishes and while he dries them beside her. They just had lunch together and Clarke believes it's a good enough time to break the bad news to him, as Bellamy tends to be sensitive with this topic. 

"Okay? You know Clarke, you don't need my permission to go right? It's a dinner with Abby, _your Mom_ " He responds bluntly in return.

As Clarke rinses the last couple of utensils, she dries her hands and leans back onto the kitchen counter facing Bellamy, the truth is, she was worried on how he would react if she found out who was attending that dinner.

"Yeah, I know that Bell. It's just that, well... Um," Clarke scratches the back of her neck, not sure on how to execute this well.

"What is it, Clarke? Do you want me to go with you? Yes, I said that I hate these dinner things because the food is complete shit and I don't understand their 'lingo', but I'll go for you-" He says to reassure her but gets cut off.

"Finn's family is actually the ones hosting... I'm sort of meant to host it with him too. The charity event that is," Clarke says slowly, then at the last few words, she rushes it all out.

Bellamy lowers down the rag and looks up at Clarke, immediately annoyed at the mention of Finn. Since the two don't have the greatest track record, Finn being a douchebag and breaking his girlfriend's heart before they had gotten together. So yeah, Bellamy is not his biggest fan.

"As in Collins? Clarke, you know how I feel about him, he practically tells you every day that he still loves you"

"Well, I don't love him, do I? Come on Bell," Clarke remarks and whines sort of dramatically.

"I don't feel comfortable with you going, that dick head will just make a move and of course I won't be able to be there" His mind obviously creating random scenarios which all end with Finn touching Clarke and Bellamy hates it.

"If he was going and you saw him, I wouldn't want you to be there anyway. Making a scene and all" She whispers lowly and even rolls her eyes. He takes notice of the eye roll, of course, not being able to miss it.

Bellamy's eyes go wide at that comment, "Me? Nice one Princess, I'll be the one making a scene. Real rich coming from you" He retorts back, exiting the kitchen and into the lounge room. Clarke follows behind him in pursuit and is getting really heated.

"Was I the one who went ballistic at Kane, who is, by the way, dating my mother! During the get together she planned?" She countered back, hands still firmly placed above her hips.

Bellamy rolls his eyes, "You know Kane and I had unresolved shit going on, and how was I suppose to know they were together?! It's not like they told the fucking world!" Bellamy spat.

"Now, you're just being fucking childish. Why do I even bother with you sometimes?!" Clarke snapped and walked past him, bumping into his broad shoulder slightly.

Bellamy follows Clarke into the hallway, getting seriously annoyed at her reacting like this, as she doesn't understand how or why he is feeling this, to begin with. Sure, there are times when they fight or disagree upon things, but it's never to an extent where they bring up useless shit from the past. It's way beyond them, and he wants it to end but his pride gets the better of him. 

 _If she wants to keep complaining then, let her keep complaining._ Bellamy thinks to himself. Then his anger grows, as he sees her grab her coat and car keys.

"So what? You're just going to walk out and not try and fix this?" He slaps his arms down to his sides, almost exaggerating his movements.

"Yes, because clearly, you aren't trying either. Now I'm going, and by the time I get back I hope you have cooled down and pulled that stick out of your ass," She rolls her eyes and slams the door behind her. Before she could walk away from him any further, Bellamy reacts quickly and opens the door and exclaims to her as she has yet to reach her car.

"Oh yeah? Well, sweetheart, by the time you get back I won't be here. Since you obviously want to get away from me so badly!" He retorts, she doesn't say anything back. Instead, she gets into the car and as she backs up from the driveway, she flips him off through the open window beside her.

"Graceful Princess!" Bellamy says sarcastically and scoffs at her leaving.

Bellamy just grunts and goes back into the house, slamming the door behind him. All the pent-up anger he was currently feeling, he needed a release. The only way he could think of doing that was going to the gym, drinking with the guys or having sex with Clarke. Since option three, isn't even a likely option for now- for a _while_ actually. He decides it's too early to be drinking anyway, so he gets changed into gym clothes and hits the gym.

Once he arrives at 'The Pit', he is debating whether or not he should call Miller or Murphy, heck, even his sister Octavia would be good company at the gym. She would most likely enjoy kicking some sense into him, not really in the mood for a lecture, he scrolls back to the name Miller and taps it to call him.

"Hey, you busy today Bro? You aren't?... Ah, nothing much. Just Clarke and I had a fight, and I just need to be out of the house... I'm at The Pit, and can you call up Murphy while you're at it? He might chuck a sook and say we left him out. Thanks, see you in a bit" He ends the call and puts his earphones in, deciding to get a head start before the guys get here.

Bellamy was currently sweating like crazy as he is had just done some intense cardio and some bench presses, focusing on both the arms and legs. Still thinking its not enough to release the anger, he goes to the punching bag, doing a couple of reps before he sees Murphy and Miller walk in.

"Woah man, what did this punching bag ever do to you?" Murphy lets out a joke, as he caresses the punching bag as if it had gotten hurt.

"Also Bellamy, you are making us look bad. It looks like you were working out for the both of us too" Now it was Miller's turn to joke.

Bellamy just grunts and punches the bag once more, with full force. "You send a message saying you'll be here in 10, it's been an hour" He tries catching his breath, exhausted from his workout.

"Didn't realize you cared for us man, you're making me blush," Murphy giggles like a little school girl and turns away.

"Shut up you dick," Bellamy groans.

"What's up in your ass today?" Murphy turns back around and questions his friend's sudden behavior.

Bellamy groans even louder and closes his eye shut, even the universe likes fucking with him and subconsciously sides with Clarke.

 

* * *

  

Clarke is currently in Walmart grabbing a few things for her and Bellamy, even though they had a fight this morning, doesn't mean she has to starve both of them. And to be fair, she was over it. It was petty and very immature of what the two were fighting over. Bellamy should be over it too right? Although Clarke knew personal things were said, including things that were absolutely irrelevant, to begin with.

When Clarke arrived home, she saw that Bellamy wasn't anywhere to be seen, nor was his car. She just assumed that he is out with the guys or that he is still mad and wants to let out steam before he comes home. Clarke placed all the groceries in the pantry, cabinets, and refrigerator then went into their bedroom to get changed. The moment she entered she heard pings and dings coming from the bedside table, immediately realizing that it's her phone.

She has been out for about 2 hours and did not once have the urge to glance at her phone. Even after grabbing her phone, the vibrations won't stop and she looks at what all the spamming is about, her eyes have gone wide to enormous from the sight of her notifications. Hundreds of texts and dozens of calls from the one and only, Bellamy Blake.

Clarke reads the first two text, which was sent around the time she left.

**_Bellamy Blake: [iMessage (102)]_ **

**_[Bellamy Blake: 6:01 pm]: Princess, I'm sorry._ **

**_[Bellamy Blake: 6:02 pm]: Don't be mad at me anymore_ **

**_Bellamy Blake: [Missed Calls (3) Voicemails (1)]_ **

Clarke smiles at how soft her man is, not even able to hold out the silent treatment. She sees the first voicemail and listens to it,

**_"Okay Baby, I get it. You don't have to keep ignoring me now, I'm sorry"_ **

Clarke can hear the defeat in the tone of his voice.

**_[Bellamy Blake: 6:24 pm]: I'm the real douche okay! Just answer the phone Princess_ **

**_[Bellamy Blake: 6:30 pm]: I won't argue with you ever again_ **

**_[Bellamy Blake: 6:34 pm]: Clarke, please._ **

**_Bellamy Blake: [Missed Calls (5) Voicemails (2)]_ **

There is just way too many things sent, Clarke's eyes are starting to trip out on her from the repetitive texts. But sees the voicemails and decides to hear what he has to say.

 _"_ ** _Clarke, I'm sorry. I get it if you don't want to talk to me right now"_** He says sadly

 _ **"Actual no, fuck you. Is it my fault I don't like Collin's?! And you're siding with him"**_ He says ten times more aggressive than the previous voicemail.

Clarke laughs at his impulsive desire on being dramatic, she should be mad at what he said but she absolutely loves it. 

**_[Bellamy Blake: 6:34 pm]: Princess, you know I didn't mean that. I just got angry at the sudden thought._ **

**_[Bellamy Blake: 6:34 pm]: I love you_ **

Clarke continues to read all the text, though she realizes the change of grammar and punctuation when it hits 7:00 pm. All the errors she never knew was possible in the English language, Bellamy proved her wrong.

**_[Bellamy Blake: 7:12 pm]: Bby i lve u sooooo much_ **

**_[Bellamy Blake: 7:20 pm]: Dont b mad anymor_ **

**_[Bellamy Blake: 7:24 pm]: Ill sleep on da couch if u want_ **

**_[Bellamy Blake: 7:26 pm]: Prnces can u answe yo pone now pls_ **

**_[Bellamy Blake: 7:24 pm]: Pleas!!!!!!!_ ** **_  
_ **

Clarke thinks Bellamy is either drunk or he is texting in his sleep, either way, it isn't good. She knows though that this is a very 'Drunk Bellamy' move, to pour his heart out when he is drunk.

**_Bellamy Blake: [Missed Calls (4) Voicemails (2)]_ **

_**"I was mad, not at you but at Collins. Because you're mine, not his. Mine. He lost his chance and never will get another. You're mine, mine, mine, mine-"**_ He says in a slur and in a protective tone, but gets cut off from saying the long list of 'mine'.

 _ **"My Princess"**_ The last voicemail is said in a whining tone, a very childish type of way.

**_[Bellamy Blake: 6:34 pm]: CLARKE GRIFFIN I LOVE U <3_ **

**_[Bellamy Blake: 6:34 pm]: im drunkk btw but shhhhhh dont tell clark_ **

The texts are all chaotic and jumbled, which seriously amuses Clarke. The thought of him in a bar drinking alone freaks her out because girls will approach him but by looking at his behavior, how can you not trust a man like this?

Clarke is about to call Bellamy, to tell him shes no longer mad but Bellamy beats her to it. His caller ID appears on her phone with a cute selfie of him and her as the displayed photo.

Clarke answers it, "Hey Bellam-" She says into the speaker.

"PRINCESS! You finally answered. Baby, I love you and I miss you. Can you please forgive me?" The dictation and tone of voice are difficult to understand, but she has spent many years knowing him to understand the language of drunk Bellamy Blake.

Clarke chuckles at what he said, "Bell, I'm not mad anymore. Now, where are you? I'll come and get you. Just stop drinking okay?" She orders him in a soft voice, grabbing her leather jacket and her car keys before exiting the house.

"Are you sure you're not mad anymore? I said some bad things-"

 _"Hey hottie, wanna buy me a drink?"_ a voice can be heard in the background.

"Sorry, I'm on the phone with MY girlfriend right now, do you mind?- Anyways, as I was saying Princess. I'm at the Dropship! Nathan is making out with Jackson somewhere and Murphy is pathetically missing Emori somewhere" He dismisses the girl and it comes out in slurs, Clarke was able to hear the gasp that came from the girl in the background. Clarke could care less about her and feels a surge of warmth and love at her partner's loyalty.

"Okay, Bell stay right there. Don't do anything stupid and please try and look ugly okay? I'll be there in 10" She tells him as she starts the engine.

It wasn't hard finding Bellamy in the bar, all she had to search was for three drunk idiots, especially since one of them was her idiot. She walks over to Bellamy who seems to be yelling into his phone, saying obscure things like "Princess, hello?! HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?", it is the cutest yet saddest thing Clarke has ever had to witness. She sees in a booth a foot away from Bellamy, and the people who are in the booth are Murphy and he looks like he is crying and then there is Jackson and Miller, currently having an intense makeout session.

Clarke comes up to Bellamy from behind and she gently lays her hand on his shoulder. His head quickly shoots up and his eyes lock up with Clarke's.

Before Clarke says a single word or greeting to Bellamy, she darts her attention towards the bartender, "Hi, sorry, when was his last drink?" She points at Bellamy as she asks the bartender.

"Probably 20 minutes ago, he's been going off at his phone though," He tells her while cleaning the glasses.

"Uh yeah, he is just having one of his moments. Does he have a tab? If so, I'll pay for it" Clarke pulls out her wallet and Bellamy immediately takes action and catches her wrist before she can insert her card.

"You don't have to pay for my drink Clarke," He says, now hitting the stage of grumpy drunk Bellamy.

"Drinks, plural" She corrects him, and thankfully the bar accepts Paywave, therefore Clarke just leans a bit more forward and taps her card on the EFTPOS machine. Once she hears the beep, she grins at her success.

Bellamy grunts at her mischievous ways, "Clarke" He says in a whine.

"Drink water and let's go home, now" Clarke puts on her motherly tone and hands him a glass of water. He listens and chugs the drink down.

Clarke asks Bellamy and nudges her chin towards the trio, "Do they need a ride?"

Bellamy shakes his head, wiping his face to wake himself up. "Jackson is sober, he gots them"

Clarke just nods in response, before the couple leaves, Clarke thanks the bartender as well as apologizes if they had caused a scene tonight. Then she goes over to their friends and bid them a good night, hoping they will get home safely. Then she helps Bellamy into the car, as it seems like he is about to knock out. Clarke reassures Bellamy that she will get his car tomorrow, so he does not need to make a fuss. As Clarke gets into the vehicle, she fastens Bellamy's seatbelt and sees that his drowsiness is catching up with him.

He falls asleep during the drive and Clarke realizes that Bellamy probably has not eaten yet, which is bad, especially with all this alcohol in his stomach. Because of Bellamy's distress calls, Clarke didn't have the time to prepare dinner, leaving them no food at the house. Therefore Clarke decides to make a quick stop to McDonalds and orders a meal for Bellamy alone, not really having the appetite. After grabbing the food, she drives them back home. Slowly driving up into the driveway, trying not to startle Bellamy awake.

She parks and unbuckles her seatbelt, turning her body more facing Bellamy and sighs at the sight of him, a happy sigh. She reaches over to him and pushes his curls back from his face.

 _He needs a haircut,_ Clarke thinks to herself. Setting a mental reminder to offer to cut his hair once they clear the air between them.

"Hey, babe, wake up. We're home" She says softly, knowing his head might be aching or he might spew any moment.

He just moves around and sighs in defeat, waking up.

If Clarke thought getting Bellamy in the car was hard, she was wrong. Getting him out of the car was even harder. But ultimately, by the strength of God and by the strength of being a woman, she managed to bring him into the house and on the bed. She then strips him out of his clothes, as he reeks of alcohol and despair. Thankfully he pulled some weight off while she removed his jeans, making it easier. He then pulls himself into the bed covers and snuggles into the blanket and comfy pillow.

Clarke brings over some Advil from the medicine cabinet and a glass of water because, by the time he wakes up, she knows he'll be in the hunt for it. As for the food she bought, it'll be in the fridge, even if Bellamy hates heating up McDonald's because he believes it no longer tastes the same.

Realizing that the only time he will wake up is if he gets thirsty or if he is going to break the seal and go to the bathroom to relieve himself. Since he looks like he is knocked out, Clarke decides upon herself to give him space and sits by the bay window in their bedroom and begins to sketch things. It starts with Bellamy's hands to his eyes and to his hair but, she soon drifts off to sleep on the lounge as the fatigue finally caught up to her falling into a comfortable position and let sleep overtake her.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy wakes up feeling groggy but at least sober, recalling what had happened previously, leaving a sour thought encased in his thoughts. Confused in his current state as he doesn't know how he ended up back in Clarke and his bedroom because the last thing he remembered was taking a shot with the guys.

He looks out to the windowsill and sees not only is the sun just about to rise but he sees his beautiful girlfriend curled up in a ball sleeping. Before he does anything he goes to the bathroom, brushes his teeth and rinses his face to wake him up a little more. Afterward, he goes back to Clarke, crouches to her level and tries to wake her up. 

"Hey Clarke, you should go on the bed. You're back will ache later on if you don't," He says tenderly and the guilt fills him up at the realization that Clarke may have chosen to sleep there all due to their fight.

Bellamy sees Clarke's eyes flutter open and close multiple times, sleep visible in the corner of her eyes. Clarke immediately shoots up and looks up and down at Bellamy.

 _Her eyes aren't swollen, thankfully._  Bellamy thinks to himself, indicating that she didn't cry herself to sleep.

"Bell, does your head hurt? Did you drink the Advil and water? Why are you awake now? It's barely 6:30," All the questions she had asked rushed out of her mouth but the worry is still clear and evident. 

He smiles in return, suddenly feeling the urge to praise her, her whole existence.

"My head doesn't hurt as much and I haven't taken it yet, because I already feel better looking at you" Clarke responds by hitting him on the shoulder and he feigns the pain.

"Come on, I want to make you my special Hangover Smoothie" She grabs his hand and tugs him out the door and into the kitchen. Making him sit down on one of the stools by the island top and let her take control of the kitchen in the meantime. 

Bellamy sees Clarke grab the blender, an assortment of fruits and vegetables and some almond nuts as well. Then she goes ahead and rinses the fruits and vegetables, then soon pre-crushes the nuts with the side of the kitchen knife. Clarke takes her time and looks like she is thinking really hard about something, neither one of them have uttered a word since the bedroom.

Clarke chucks everything in the blender and leaves her finger ghosting above the bottom to activate it, she pauses and turns around to Bellamy. 

"Can we talk about yesterday Bellamy?" The question they both have been waiting on.

"Yeah, we should" Bellamy sighs afterward. 

"I want to start off by apologizing to you. You didn't deserve that comment, I know you just want the best for me and to protect me" Bellamy nods his head in response, agreeing to everything she is saying.

She continues, "But you need to understand something," 

Clarke pauses, and Bellamy starts to feel uneasy as if she is letting him down slowly. 

"Yes, I dated Finn" Bellamy frowns at that, leaving a short pang to the chest. As if she were reminding him that he was not the first guy in her life.

"But you're the man I want to marry and have a future with. You're it for me, Bellamy," Bellamy's heart soared, hearing those words escape her lips made his heart beat frantically.

Bellamy immediately gets up from the stool and strides quickly to his partner and captures her lips in at that moment, pouring all his feelings in the kiss. Holding her face within his palms and gentle maneuvers his and her head as the kiss is getting more intense. Clarke presses her body closer to his, wanting nothing more but to feel and be with him. 

A moan escapes her lips and Bellamy loves knowing that even with a kiss, it still has an effect on her. 

"Babe, I really want you too. But, not right now. I'm still tired and want to go back to sleep after making your smoothie"

Bellamy chuckles, but she's right. They are both ways too tired, although it's okay. They have all the time in the world together.

" _For sure_ I'll be making up to _you_. And just to clear things up, I'm sorry as well, for being a dick about Finn and the dinner. I'm okay about it now though, It also helped with the fact that the guys made me realize a couple of things"

"Which being?"

"You're it for me too, and that I trust you with my life and with my heart" 

"Why are you so cheesy sometimes," They laugh together in unison, and pause to just look at each other lovingly.

"I love you, Clarke," He says in all seriousness.

"I love you too Bell," She responds and smiles brightly.

"Well, I'll bring the smoothie once I'm done and you go to bed and get ready because we are going to be listening to my new-found favorite thing," Clarke interrupts their moment by turning on the blender.

"Favorite thing?" Bellamy obviously confused.

Clarke giggles, "Just your texts and of course your voicemails from last night"

"Oh no, what the fuck did I send you?" Bellamy groans, already feeling embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed now! It's too late because _you're_ it for me remember?" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "write drunk, edit sober."
> 
> follow me on Tumblr for updates on how I write, or where my inspiration comes from and my expressive thoughts on the show/characters. as well as, if you have any story request! please and thank you!
> 
> @incarusarchive - https://incarusarchive.tumblr.com/


End file.
